Indwelling medical devices such as catheters are becoming essential to patient care. The benefit derived from these catheters, orthopedic devices, and other types of medical implants, however, is often offset by infectious complications.
Some of the common organisms causing infectious complications associated with indwelling medical devices are Staphylococcus epidermidis and Staphylococcus aureus. In the case of vascular catheters, these two organisms account for almost 70-80% of all infectious organisms, with Staphylococcus epidermidis being the most common organism. Gram-negative bacilli cause about 15-20% of the infections, and Candida species, a fungal agent, accounts for about 10-15% of the vascular catheter infections. Other gram-negative bacteria and fungal organisms (Candida) account for the remaining one-third of cases.
Another common hospital-acquired infection is a urinary tract infection (UTI). The majority of UTI cases are associated with the use of urinary catheters, including transurethral foley, suprapubic and nephrostomy catheters. These urinary catheters are inserted in a variety of populations, including the elderly, stroke victims, spinal cord-injured patients, postoperative patients and those with obstructive uropathy. Despite adherence to sterile guidelines for the insertion and maintenance of urinary catheters, catheter-associated UTI continues to pose a major problem. In the U.S. alone, about 1 million cases of hospital-acquired cases of UTI occur annually. For instance, it is estimated that almost one-quarter of hospitalized spinal cord-injured patients develop symptomatic UTI during their hospital course. Gram-negative bacilli account for almost 60-70%, enterococci for about 25% and Canada species for about 10% of cases of UTI.
Colonization of bacteria on the surfaces of the implant or other parts of the device can produce serious patient problems, including the need to remove and/or replace the implanted device and to vigorously treat secondary infective conditions. A considerable amount of attention and study has been directed toward preventing such colonization by the use of antimicrobial agents, such as antibiotics, bound to the surface of the materials employed in such devices. In such attempts, the objective has been to produce a sufficient bacteriostatic or bactericidal action to prevent colonization.
Various methods have previously been employed to prevent infection of medical devices. A simple method is to flush the surfaces of a device with an antimicrobial solution. Generally, this flushing technique requires convenient access to the implantable device. For example, catheters are generally amenable to flushing with a solution of rifampin and minocycline or rifampin and novobiocin. For use in flushing solutions, the effective concentration of the antibiotic range from about 1 to 10 mg/ml for minocycline, preferably about 2 mg/ml; 1 to 10 mg/ml for rifampin, preferably about 2 mg/ml; and 1 to 10 mg/ml for novobiocin, preferably about 2 mg/ml. The flushing solution is normally composed of sterile water or sterile saline solutions.
Other methods of coating surfaces of medical devices with antimicrobial agents are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,566 (a medical device substrate carrying a negatively charged group having a pKa of less than 6 and a cationic antibiotic bound to the negatively charged group); U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,686 (antibiotics are dissolved in a swelling agent which is absorbed into the matrix of the surface material of the medical device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,121 (constructing the medical device with ionogenic hydrogels, which thereafter absorb or ironically bind antibiotics); U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,306 (laminating an antibiotic to a polymeric surface layer of a medical device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,419 (applying a film of silicone oil to the surface of an implant and then contacting the silicone film bearing surface with antibiotic powders); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,133.
These and other methods of coating medical devices with antimicrobial agents appear in numerous patents and medical journal articles. However, these methods also have significant drawbacks in that they can alter the integrity of non-metallic medical devices or result in residual antimicrobial material precipitating within the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-metallic medical device treated with an antimicrobial agent to provide a broad range of antimicrobial activity while minimizing the harmful side effects noted above. Further, there is a need for a method that results in low residual coating material left on the surface of the medical device, which reduces complications arising from precipitation of coating material within the device. There is also a need to enhance the versatility of the treatment to accommodate higher concentrations of antimicrobial agents if needed.